Querido diario
by Kermosura
Summary: Sherlock se aburre mortalmente y ,por si fuera poco, se ha quedado sin balas. Asique decide abrir un regalo que John le ha hecho. ¿Conseguirá dejar de aburrirse , al menos, durante cinco minutos? He ahí la gran incognita.


Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, aunque llevo mucho tiempo leyéndolos y con ganas de escribir alguno. Y más de esta adorada serie, auque con ello me pongo el listón muy alto. Por ello agradecería cualquier consejo que pudieseis darme.

En lo referente a la historia, se trata de una muy corta, aunque creo que no esta mal para empezar. Mas que nada he pretendido retratar un poco, en clave de humor la vida de estos dos grandes personajes. Asíque espero no haber trastocado demasiado a los personajes y no haber puesto demasiado de mí misma.

¡Que formal parezco!

En conclusión, espero que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo.

* * *

-Me aburro… ¡John!- Sherlock saca su pistola y se da cuenta de que esta descargada. Entonces su mirada se posa en un paquete rojo. Entonces lo abre. Suspira. Coge un bolígrafo y empieza a escribir.

Querido, y sin sentido, diario:

John me ha regalado este estúpido e inútil diario. Al parecer mis pasatiempos ahora no son de su agrado. Por otra parte, quizás, me he excedido con el número de apéndices humanos que conservo en el frigorífico. Y es cierto que los parches de nicotina me cubren casi toso el cuerpo. Además esta el hecho de que nos estamos quedando sin pared debido a mis, totalmente justificadas, "prácticas de tiro". También nos estamos quedando sin balas. Balas, eso si habría sido un buen regalo y no este inservible montón de hojas en blanco encuadernadas aguardado a que, posiblemente, una o un adolescente refleje su patética vida en ellos. "Querido diario: hoy he realizado una acción incoherente dejándome llevar por encontrarme en plena eclosión hormonal. Que irrevocablemente imbécil soy".

La cuestión es que puede que John tenga, parcialmente, mínimamente, casi de manera imperceptible, algo de razón al decir que todo lo anterior no sea algo realmente muy productivo. Aunque solo estoy de acuerdo en el tema del desperdicio que supone malgastar tantas balas cuando es más que evidente que no necesito practicar mi exquisita puntería. A parte, estoy de acuerdo en la observación de éste al decir que tampoco es muy útil hablar durante horas a alguien que no se encuentra en el piso. Aunque de ese alguien solo obtenga respuestas, digamos, primitivas. Lo cierto es que siempre ayuda un poco obtener alguna respuesta, es extrañamente estimulante.

De todas formas claramente John pretende utilizar este diario como una fórmula para estar al tanto de mis pensamientos o a lo que me dedico cuando no se encuentre en casa siendo mi niñera, como diría Mycroft. Asíque debo informarle doctor de que voy a salir a la calle completamente desnudo, voy a robar caramelos a niños indefensos, desmontar alguna red criminal ultrasecreta, asesinar alguna especie en peligro de extinción para uno de mis experimentos, destrozar alguna relación amorosa, enviarle algún pastel a Mycroft para que otra de sus dietas se vaya al traste y asesinar a otro unicornio porque me estoy quedando sin tinta para escribir en este absurdo diario.

Por fin aparece la señora Hudson, nos estábamos quedando sin sábanas limpias. En vez de comprar ropa debería comprar más sabanas, son mucho más cómodas y poli funcionales que la ropa. Y ha traído té, sorprendente. Ha cambiado de perfume y se ha puesto zapatos de tacón, es triste que perdone tan rápidamente a un hombre con dos esposas mantenidas a sus espaldas.

De acuerdo, John, no piensas venir nunca, ¿verdad? El plan era que entrases mientras yo estaba escribiendo, que te sorprendieses y que yo haga como que me has cogido infraganti. Yo haría como que me avergüenzo, tú te conmoverías y saldrías a comprarme más balas. Más balas John, eso si sería un buen regalo.

Ya estas aquí. Estoy haciendo como que escribo, sigo haciendo como que escribo, este diario es estúpido, no volveré a escribir jamás, sigo haciendo como que escribo…

S.H

Querido, y arrogantemente infantiloide e insufrible, Sherlock:

No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te haya "gustado tanto" mi regalo. Supongo que mi primitiva mente pensó que darte algo dónde poder explayarte y dedicarte a uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos, es decir, recrearte en tu absoluta grandeza, sería un buen regalo para alguien como tú.

Aunque me alegra saber que te resulto "extrañamente estimulante", si no estuviera en ese contexto la gente pensaría mal de nosotros, para variar. A veces pienso que te gusta. Por otra parte me inquieta que menciones algo de un unicornio, no es muy… Varonil. Pensaba que eres más de piratas, podrías haberle sacado la sangre a uno o algo así.

Y sí, ahora tenemos sábanas limpias, pero te repito que las sabanas ya tienen su función y la ropa la suya. ¡Vístete con la ropa!

En fin, busca otro escondite. El de detrás de la segunda tabla, empezando por la derecha, que se encuentra detrás de la estantería, esta muy visto. Uno esperaría más de ti Sherlock.

J.W

P.D: Te he comprado balas. Apunta a otra pared para variar, hazme el favor Sherlock.

Querido diario, nuevo seudónimo de John:

Eres idiota. Y odio tu regalo. Y no era un escondite, pero tenía que ponértelo difícil para que ejercitases tu pequeña mente.

S.H

Querido Sherlock:

Yo también te quiero. De nada por el regalo, que lo disfrutes, eres muy amable y considerado.

Hasta mañana.

J.W

Sherlock cierra el diario. Y aparece en sus ojos una pequeña chispa y se dibuja en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces sale de la sala para volver con una trampa para ratones que esconde junto al diario en su escondite de siempre. Entonces escucha un ruido y se sienta rápidamente en el sofá y abre un libro cualquiera.

- Sherlock ya estoy en casa, he comprado comida de verdad- John mira a su compañero, que de nuevo solo viste una sábana y pone los ojos en blanco. Pero se da cuenta que este sonríe.- ¿Buen libro?

- No esta mal, lo cierto es que no esta nada mal- Deposita su mirada en John y dice- John…

- ¿Sí?-

-Me aburro-


End file.
